


A King Should Never Say Please

by katambrosius



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic, Arthur Pendragon Is King, Bed-Wetting, Bladder Control, Canon Era, Desperation, Desperation Play, Established Relationship, M/M, Omorashi, Pee, Season/Series 04, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 07:17:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11846637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katambrosius/pseuds/katambrosius
Summary: Arthur never wants to cuddle with Merlin, and Merlin feels like it's the greatest injustice.  So when he wakes up one morning to find Arthur's arms wrapped around him, it's understandable that he doesn't want to get up.  Even though hereallyneeds to pee.





	A King Should Never Say Please

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been severely neglecting my favourite fandom, I’m so sorry! Here, have some more! * _Throws Merlin omorashi fanfic at you_ *

Merlin blinked lazily as the world came back into focus. It was just after sunrise, the light sneaking passed the curtains was glowing softly orange, and birdsong filled the air. It was a lovely morning, and he closed his eyes again just to enjoy the atmosphere, that was when he noticed two things. First, Arthur was cuddling him. _Cuddling_ him. Arthur Pendragon did not cuddle, not very often at least. He was on his side, his arms wrapped around Merlin, and their legs tangled together. The second thing he noticed was that he really needed to pee. 

Merlin bit his lip and held back a groan. It would be just his luck that Arthur would suddenly get affectionate and he would be unable to enjoy it properly. If he moved, like he _really_ needed to, he would never get back as comfortably in Arthur’s arms, and his lover would probably wake anyway. If he didn’t move, he would have to cope with his very full bladder and hope that he could enjoy the moment for a little bit before he was forced to get up and pee. 

He snuggled further under the covers, debating untangling his legs so he could press them together, but it felt so nice, and he couldn’t make himself do it. Merlin pressed his face into the pillow in frustration. Damn Arthur and his unwillingness to cuddle. He wouldn’t be in this dilemma if the great prat would just give him a hug now and then. Merlin turned his head and gazed at Arthur’s face. He looked so serene when he was sleeping, the weight of his crown was nowhere to be found. He looked as peaceful and relaxed as when he was the young ignorant prince Merlin had first met. 

A few moments passed, and Merlin became very aware that he wouldn’t be able to wait as long as he wanted to. Evidently he’d had too much to drink at dinner last night. Perhaps Arthur had too, it might explain the cuddling. Merlin could no longer stop himself from moving, his hips began to wiggle a little bit, and he started to try and free his legs. After a few more moments of increasing urgency, he gave up, and tilted his hips to the side, pressing his crotch hard down into the mattress for a moment of relief. His arms were caught up between his chest and Arthur’s but after a sharp pang and a moment of worry about whether he’d actually manage to stay dry, he carefully started to slide one out.

It was with a sigh of relief that Merlin reached down between his legs and gave himself a much needed squeeze. The tension in his body faded for a little while, and with some gentle kneading, he was able to enjoy Arthur’s embrace for a bit longer. He closed his eyes, and tried to focus on the warm weight of Arthur’s arms, his distinct scent, and the sound of his breathing. Unfortunately, his pleasant thoughts kept getting interrupted by the decidedly _un_ pleasant pangs of need low in his pelvis. He shifted again, his grip tightening and his hips thrusting up and down slightly. 

One particularly bad pang, a startled gasp, and what felt suspiciously like a leak later, Merlin gave up. He couldn’t hold on any longer, he was going to wet the bed. _Arthur’s bed_! Biting his lip, he winced as every movement jolted his bladder, but he managed to start detangling himself. It was unfortunate that just as he gave a triumphant (yet quiet), “Thank the gods!” and sat up, Arthur woke up. 

“Merlin?” he asked sleepily.

“I’ll be right back,” Merlin replied, angling his body so that Arthur couldn’t see the way he was clutching himself. Was that a wet patch? Oh, it was. He’d have to use his magic to clean that before he got back in bed. He slid a leg over the edge of the bed, but Arthur spoke again. 

“Come back now, I was comfy.”

“Arthur, I need to pee, I’ll be-”

“I know.”

Merlin froze, turning back to see Arthur gazing at him with a slight smirk. 

“Come back and cuddle with me. You can wait a bit longer, can’t you.”

Okay, so he wasn’t just a royal prat, but a sneaky one too. “You were awake,” Merlin accused, clenching his thighs together and trying not to blush. 

“Hmm, you're so cute like this. Come here.” He opened his arms, looking at Merlin with an equally smug and pleading expression.

“I really can’t wait any longer, I’m about to burst.”

Arthur just beckoned him again. “I know, you felt so nice squirming in my arms.”

Merlin lost the battle with his blush. His cheeks heated until he was _sure_ they were ridiculously dark red, and he gaped openly at his lover. Was this something that Arthur… _liked_? He chewed on his lip a bit, ignoring the seriously urgent pangs inside him, and slowly crawled back onto the bed, looking Arthur in the eye as he lay down and let him wrap his arms around him. He didn’t move his hand from his crotch until Arthur reached for his wrist and pulled it away. 

Merlin instantly hissed, and crossed his legs tightly. “Do you _want_ me to wet the bed?”

“Yes,” Arthur answered plainly, nearly startling Merlin into letting go right then, “but not just yet. I want you to hold it.” 

Merlin had expected Arthur to hold him while he tried to wait a little bit longer, and then let him go. He wasn’t quite sure what to think of actually wetting the bed. After a moment’s thought he decided it might actually feel quite nice. It was really warm and comfortable curled up with Arthur, and he did really need to pee, as in very very soon, and his magic could clean it all up in an instant. 

He hadn’t realised that his forehead had wrinkled with deep thought until Arthur reached out and smoothed his hand over the flushed skin. “Don’t think so much, love. Hold it for me, for as long as you can, and then you can let go.” Merlin nodded, and focused on holding on. For Arthur. He was more than willing to do this for Arthur. 

The fear of wetting the bed aside, the feeling of being so full wasn’t actually that bad. He didn’t like it, but he could very well put up with it, and he _definitely_ liked the way Arthur was holding him. A moan of pleasure passed his lips as Arthur cradled him gently, and he buried his head against his lover’s chest. Yes, this was very nice. His eyes fluttered closed as strong fingers brushed through his hair, detangling his curls and rubbing at his scalp. Very very nice. 

Arthur’s leg pushed its way between Merlin’s, and he thrust his hips forward, grinding on Arthur’s thigh. The pressure eased a bit of his need, but his control was hanging by a thread, a thread that was just about to snap. It was only seconds later that a jet of pee spurted out, soaking through his bed clothes, and, he realised with a mortified blush, probably Arthur’s. 

Merlin gasped and tried to yank himself away with a whine, but Arthur pushed a hand against the small of his back and held him still. “Ssh, it’s okay, love. You can let go.” Merlin didn’t need telling twice. 

Wet heat rushed out between them, soaking skin, bed clothes, and sheets alike. Merlin moaned in overwhelming relief, his body melting against Arthur’s as he released. Arthur kissed his hair and stroked his back, but otherwise lay still until Merlin was finished and lay panting against him. 

“Feel better?” Arthur asked softly, gently tugging at Merlin’s hair until he looked up. “Was that okay?” Merlin smiled tiredly, letting out a huff of air that was nearly a laugh.

“Yeah, that was okay. If I do it again you’ll cuddle with me, won’t you?”

“Always the cuddles… If you do that again I’ll cuddle you as much as you could possibly want. I’ll cuddle you until you’re begging me to stop because your sick of it.” Merlin moaned again at the thought, but just as he was about to retort, to say that that would never happen, he felt something. Something that reminded him exactly what kind of enjoyment Arthur had been getting out of making him wait and then wet the bed. 

His eyes flashed gold and the cooling piss disappeared. Merlin pushed himself up and swung a leg over Arthur, straddling his hips, his own length hardening as it pushed against his lover’s. “Then I promise, this will happen again, but first, there seems to be something waiting to be taken care of.” Merlin nearly laughed at the blush that bloomed across Arthur’s cheeks. He settled for smirking instead, not wanting to ruin the mood. “What do you say to me doing something about that?”

“Yes please.”

“Tch, tch, Arthur. A king should never say please.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be another short one, but it ended up a reasonable length, so I hope you enjoyed it :) Please leave kudos and a comment if you liked it, and constructive criticism is also welcome. I am open to requests, so if you want me to write something for you, fire away!


End file.
